Forgotten
by Dainyell
Summary: Asami lost a large fragment of her memories, including her relationship with Korra. Will she regain her memory? Or will her relationship with Korra crumble and become strictly platonic? Will Korra eventually lose hope and move on from Asami? Korrasami fic!
1. Lost

_Where am I?_ Asami raised her forearm to shield her eyes from the light. Through squinted eyes, she scanned her surroundings, trying to take in and make sense of everything, or at the very least, something. When she looked up, her emerald orbs met azure ones and before she knew it, she was pulled into a tight embrace.

_What? Who is this girl and why is she hugging me?_ Asami found herself furrowing her brows in confusion. _What the heck is going on?_

"You're finally awake! Oh my spirits, wait here, I'm going to tell everyone about this, they'll be so glad! I'll be back!"

Before Asami could open her mouth to reply, the excited short haired girl was already running out of the room, stumbling a couple of times. The corners of Asami's lips lifted just a little at the sight of the clumsy girl. _I don't know who she is, but she's cute._

Asami attempted to sit up and stretched her aching body. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, still trying to make sense of everything, but to no avail.

Asami only had a brief moment of peace before Korra returned to the room as promised, followed by a group of people, including a bald man with an arrow tattoo on his head. Korra made her way to Asami hastily and seated herself on the edge of her bed. She took Asami's hands into hers and flashed her signature grin, showing off her perfect pearly whites.

The bald man was the first to speak, "You were unconscious for a few days, how do you feel?"

"Yeah, you were out cold! Cold! I tell ya! Colder than the south pole!" Added Bolin who received a disapproving glare and soft nudge from Opal, who whispered, "This isn't the time for your dumb jokes!"

"Wait… who are you people?"

Everyone went silent and the relieved expressions on their faces were wiped off and replaced with puzzled ones.

"Y-you don't remember?" asked Korra softly, her head hanging low and words dripping with disappointment. Asami shook her head, looking at Korra, her eyes filled with emptiness.

"Well I am Korra, this is Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Opal, Bolin an-"

"There's no point, she probably has amnesia from that blow. She's not going to recognize any of us."

Asami looked around to match the face to the voice that interrupted Korra and saw a handsome young man with amber eyes making his way to towards her.

Asami's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar looking man.

"Mako!" Exclaimed Asami gleefully before pulling her hand away from Korra's tender grasp and rushed to Mako with open arms, pulling him close.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you" Asami said, before pulling away just enough to initiate a passionate kiss. Mako stood rooted to the ground, unsure of what he was supposed to do and looked just as confused as everyone else. Korra clenched her fists, telling herself repeatedly that Asami only did what she did because of her memory loss. Mako recovered from the shock upon seeing Korra's hurt expression in the background and quickly took a step back.

"D-do you not remember anything?" Mako placed his hands on Asami shoulders and waited for an answer.

"All I know for sure is that you're my boyfriend, Mako! Other than that… no, I don't remember anything."

That was the last straw for Korra. Her very own girlfriend didn't recognize her, but she recognized her ex boyfriend. The emotions that she had managed to hold back so long were demanding to be released. Korra ran out of the room as quickly as she could, hoping that no one noticed the tears that were starting to obstruct her vision.

Mako sighed, and dropped his gaze to the floor. This is bad. Well at least this is as bad as it can possibly get, it couldn't get any worse…right? Wrong. Just as he was thinking of a suitable solution for this troublesome problem, a shrill voice interrupted his train of thought.

"OH HELL NO. HE IS DEFINITELY NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" A fuming prince Wu walked up to the two of them and pulled Mako away from Asami protectively by his waist and stood in between them, acting as a barrier. If looks could kill, Asami would've been dead right there and then.

"But-" Asami began, but was interrupted by Tenzin, who was obviously tired of the youngsters' relationship problems and wanted to have nothing to do with it.

"Look, there is no point quarrelling. We should go to my mother. She will know what to do. It is settled then. Get ready, we will depart tonight. I will go check on Korra." Tenzin said before heading towards Air Temple Island's meditation pavilion, where he found Korra sitting on the floor cross-legged, cradling her head in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping that the simple gesture provided the young avatar with some sort of comfort.

"We will be heading to the South pole tonight to see what my mother can do about Asami's memory loss. Don't worry, I'm sure that the amnesia is only temporary she loves you too much. She will remember you sooner or later."

"Y-you t-think so?" Korra managed to say in between sobs while looking up to meet Tenzin's gaze"

Tenzin gave a warm smile and helped Korra up. "No, I don't think so. I know it."

* * *

><p>I hope that you guys enjoyed part 1 of this thing that I'm doing! Sorry for all the grammatical errors, it's just that alcohol helps in creativity, but is terrible for accuracy. Oh my god, I'm so ridiculously intoxicated, it will be great if you guys can leave a review! I trust you guys to tell me if it sucks yeah? Thanks once again! Oh wait, and special thanks to syugo5 on tumblr. The entire fic was based on hisher head canon. Part 2 will be up pretty soon, _I hope_. Until next time, cheerio!


	2. Journey

It wasn't long before brilliant amber began to replace the sky's magnificent shade of cerulean. Tenzin gathered those who were going to the South Pole, and instructed them to get onto Oogi before walking to Pema and his precious children. Tenzin planted a soft kiss on Pema's cheek, "I am sorry for making you stay behind to take care of the kids dear." Apologized Tenzin before going on one knee and turning to his children, "Jinora, you're in charge. Take care of your siblings. As for the two of you, please behave." Said Tenzin rather sternly before pulling all of them in a tight embrace.

"We'll miss you daddy!"

"Come back soon!"

"I need to fart now."

All eyes were on Meelo, who stared back defensively.

"What? A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

"Trust you to ruin the mood Meelo." Said Jinora while rolling her eyes.

Tenzin chuckled and got up to hug his wife one last time before he departed.

"Remember to say hi to Katara for me!" Shouted a waving Pema.

"I will, dear."

Tenzin joined the others on Oogi, little did he know that this trip would not be an easy one.

"Yip yip!" commanded Tenzin and they were on their way.

"Let go of me!" cried Mako who was struggling to free himself from Wu who was wrapping his arms around him.

"Kids nowadays…" mumbled Tenzin under his breath. It had only been an hour since they departed and Tenzin was already running out of patience. All he wanted was just some peace. Was that too much to ask for?

"No! Who knows what that crazy lady will do to you if I let you go!" Wu glared at Asami, who was sitting across from him accusingly.

Asami was going to rebut, but she had too much on her mind to think of a good comeback and gave up almost instantly. She thought back to what Wu said a few hours before, something about Mako not being her boyfriend. _What if there really is some truth to that? Was everything that I knew wrong?_ Asami sighed once again and leaned back, as she began to doubt everything that she thought she knew. Then again, she didn't feel anything when she hugged him, and even less when she kissed him. Sure, she had felt an overpowering sense of relief upon seeing the familiar face, but that was it. It felt, well, wrong and she just couldn't put on a finger on why that was so. She thought long and hard, trying to piece the very meager fragments of memory she had left together. Korra, who was seated beside her fell asleep long ago, exhausted from her previous emotional break down.

Asami didn't even notice Korra since she had been so deep in thought. That was, until she was interrupted by the soft sobbing noises coming from the tanned girl. Asami turned to look at her and saw a single tear rolling down her cheeks. The sight broke her heart. _She's even crying in her sleep. Poor thing, something terrible must be bothering her. _Somehow, this stranger managed to evoke these strange feelings of familiarity. The irony was delicious. Asami reached out to wipe away her tear with her thumb and gently pulled Korra towards herself, such that her head was resting on Asami's shoulder. She traced the sleeping girl's jawline and noticed how perfect they were. _Korra, is that it? What a beautiful name_. She didn't just have a beautiful name; Korra was insanely beautiful as well. Asami gently stroked her bronze cheek with the back of her slender fingers. Suddenly, it was as if something in Asami's brain had been triggered by the simple action. Her jade orbs grew wide as memories come drifting back to her. _Korra? Wait, Korra the avatar?! Didn't Korra have long hair? Well, this fits her too I guess. She's so pretty… she'll look good with any hairstyle_. Asami smiled contently at progress that she was finally making.

"Thanks Korra." She whispered, before drifting off to sleep just like the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>That's part 2 for ya! Sorry for any grammatical errors that I may have missed while editing! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story, I'll try to update it as frequently as possible! Oh, and please do leave reviews! Cheerios, until next time~<p> 


	3. Memories

"Wake up! We are reaching!" Announced Tenzin, who was secretly glad that their journey to the South Pole is finally coming to an end. He couldn't take another second of Wu's incessant whining or he feared that he might just go insane. By the time they landed in the South Pole, the golden sun was already peeking over the horizon. Korra rubbed her eyes and was reluctant to open her eyes as she felt the glare of the warm sun even beneath her eyelids. A soft groan escaped Korra's lips as she struggled to open her eyes; she never was a morning person. She let out a yawn and tried to stretch before stopping dead in her tracks upon realizing that she had been sleeping on someone else's shoulder the entire night. When she looked up to find out whom that 'someone' was, she saw Asami looking straight at her. Korra gave an audible gasp and got up quickly. "Oh my spirits! I am so so sorry. I swear I didn't mean t-" She felt herself growing scarlet by the second.

"No, don't worry about it Korra. Thanks to you I think my memories are slowly coming back." Asami smiled at the shorter girl whose head hung low, trying desperately to hide the fact that her blushing intensified exponentially. Korra should've known that nothing escapes Asami. _Oh dear, how adorable can she be? _Asami too felt heat slowly rising to her face.

Tenzin led everyone to Katara's residence, where she greeted everyone warmly and invited them into her humble abode Katara's house was a simple one, with very minimalistic deco. Despite that, it was comfortable and fills one with a warm, fuzzy feeling upon entering it. Katara served everyone warm tea and made sure that they were comfortable before joining Tenzin on the couch, where he let his mother in on the details about how Asami received the blunt trauma in the first place while the others made themselves at home.

Asami wasn't one who could tolerate cold very well and was shivering uncontrollably though she donned layers upon layers of thick winter clothing. She had tried to warm herself by sitting in front of the fireplace and rubbing her hands together, which didn't help much. Korra, who sat across the room from her had been having trouble keeping her eyes off the gorgeous ebony haired girl quickly caught on that and draped her outer wear over Asami, who felt blood rushing to her face from the simple affectionate gesture.

"Cold eh?" Korra sat herself beside Asami who already felt much better in her company.

"Yeah, I don't know how you can handle this cold wearing so little."

Asami sighed and leaned on Korra whose face flushed crimson from the sudden affection.

"You're warm." Asami shut her eyes, closed the gap between Korra and her and allowed herself to indulge in the new found warmth from the avatar.

"I really hope that I can get my memory back soon. Everything seems so…different, and it's driving me insane."

Korra sensed the frustration in Asami's voice and took her ice-cold hands into hers, half expecting her to pull away, but to her surprise, she didn't.

"You will. Take it easy for now. Hey can you tell me something?"

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned something about your memory coming back previously didn't you? So, what exactly do you remember?"

"Well, I know that you're avatar Korra, that Mako is my boyfriend, and that we are pretty good friends a-" Asami stopped abruptly when she noticed Korra's forlorn expression.

"Is something wrong?" Asked a worried Asami

"N-no, nothing's wrong. Yeah, we're…friends. Just, friends."

"Are you su-"

"Korra, please come here for a while." Tenzin's authoritative voice echoed throughout the entire house, interrupting Asami. Korra gave a sigh of relief and made a mental note to thank Tenzin for saving her from drowning in a sea of awkwardness.

"Looks like I'm needed. I'll be right back!" Korra stood up and made her way to Tenzin. Asami felt a tinge of disappointment from the loss of contact and the cold came back.

"What's up? So can you help Asami regain her memory?" Korra looked at Katara and felt her anxiety level increasing exponentially by the second when she returned her confident gaze with helplessness.

"I'm sorry Korra, I cannot help you in this aspect since my healing abilities are only limited to physical injuries." Katara felt horrible for having to be the harbinger of bad news, and seeing Korra's smile slowly fading away didn't help much at all.

"If you can't help her, no one can." The cyan-eyed girl's voice was heavy with undeniable disappointment.

"I am sorry, I wished I could help more."

"No… I'm sorry, that came out wrong. It isn't your fault Katara." Korra forced a smile in a desperate attempt to lighten the depressing atmosphere.

"I think we should go back to republic city no-"

Korra didn't even manage to finish her sentence before Tonraq barged into the Katara's house, startling everybody.

* * *

><p>I'm so sleep deprived that I think I'm starting to hear colours and see sounds. Anywho, I hope that you've enjoyed the third instalment of this fic! As always, do leave a review, and please pardon me for any sort of grammatical errors that you may find. I'm going to get some sleep now, soooo, until next time! Cheerios~<p> 


	4. Attraction

"A huge storm is coming to night! So please stay insi- Korra?" Tonraq's gaze shifted from Katara to his precious daughter. "Sweetheart! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Tonraq accelerated his pace towards Korra and hugged her; completely oblivious to the current situation. He then spotted Asami sitting by the fireplace and his excitement only grew.

"You brought your girlfriend too! This is great! Your mother will be so happy!"

_Girlfriend? What on earth is this strange man babbling about? _Asami thought, before being pulled into a hug initiated by the burly man.

"Dad! No! You're making her uncomfortable!" cried Korra anxiously.

"Uncomfortable? What do you mean uncomfortable! She's family!"

"She doesn't recognize you dad! She has amnesia. So get off of her!" Tonraq reluctantly released Asami from his embrace and took a step back before looking at Korra. He raised a brow and looked suspiciously at Asami, who returned a look of pure confusion. Tonraq could almost see question marks circling around her head. _This doesn't look like its just a cruel joke._

"Oh no, what happened? How about Korra and Asami stay at our place for the time being? Since it'll be impossible to travel anytime soon due to the impending storm, and perhaps a familiar area will help trigger her memory." Suggested Tonraq.

"Hmm… That's a splendid idea. I'll leave these two in your care then Tonraq." Tenzin nodded, while stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Asami was still confused about what was happening, but decided to go along with the plan. She was willing to try anything that'll help her regain her memory at this point in time.

Tonraq gestured for Korra and Asami to follow him and they went on their way after taking their stuff and saying their goodbyes. Tonraq's house was a stone's throw away from Katara's, but the strong wind made walking difficult. Korra, who was ahead of Asami was worried that the strong wind might just take her slender frame with it and grabbed her hand protectively. A tiny smile followed by a reddish hue crept onto Asami's face as she admired Korra's muscular back and well toned arms. Asami didn't have a clue why her body decided to react that way, but she didn't care. She just enjoyed Korra's presence and protectiveness over her. _She's perfect. I may just fall for her. _The more Asami thought about it, the more intense her initial reddish hue grew, until it was a full-blown what seemed like forever, they finally reached their destination.

"Honey! I'm back!"

Senna came running out of the kitchen to greet her husband and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter and Asami.

"Oh my, Korra? Asami? What are you kids doing here?" Senna quickly recovered from her shock and Asami and Korra found themselves being pulled into a tight embrace by an ecstatic Senna. _Wow, this family really thrives off physical affection._

Not that Asami minded it much, especially when Korra initiates them. Just the thought of it made Asami blush furiously yet again. _WHY DOES SHE HAVE THAT KIND OF EFFECT ON ME?!_

Asami hoped that no one noticed her face that was completely red by now, but to her absolute dismay, it was way too obvious to oversee.

"Looking a little red there, you feeling alright?" Asked a concerned Tonraq.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Senna pulled away quickly, worried that her excitement had unintentionally hurt Asami.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Asami cautiously replied, careful not to hurt Senna's feelings.

"Dear, how about we go prepare the guest room for Asami?"

"But she can just stay in Korr-" Senna didn't get to finish her sentence before being pulled towards the guest room by her husband, leaving Korra and Asami alone in the living room.

"Sooo… rough weather huh?" Korra was desperate to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, pretty much." That was all Korra got before the awkward silence returned.

_The weather? Of all things Korra, of all things. _Korra wanted to punch herself for not thinking of a better conversational topic

"So, h-" That was all Korra managed before a gigantic animal pinned the both of them down onto the couch. A sharp gasp escaped from a shocked Asami, whom was surprised that her heart didn't stop beating there and then.

"NAGA! Oh I missed you so much girl!" Korra giggled like how a small child would upon seeing her favorite toy as Naga licked her affectionately before turning to Asami and started licking her too. Strange enough, Asami didn't feel intimidated by the huge polar bear dog hybrid, what's even stranger is that she found herself enjoying the affection that the animal was showing. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or perhaps it was how Naga reminded her of Korra, Asami will never know. Once Naga's excitement died off, she went back minding her own business, doing what ever it is that polar bear dogs do.

"Sorry, she does that when she's excited. I hope she didn't scare you too much." Apologized Korra.

"It's fine, she's sweet. I like her." Chuckled Asami, who had recovered from the shock of the giant canine charging at her fairly quickly. _Like you. Wait, what? Snap out of it Asami! _Asami noticed how close she was to the avatar and felt hot blood rushing to her face, adding colour to her usually pale complexion. Asami was seated on Korra, her torso leaning on hers and her face just inches away from the other girl's, allowing her to have a closer look at the avatar's beautiful features. She started off with her eyes, her gorgeous cyan eyes that overflowed with emotions, followed by her perfectly high cheekbones, then her sleek and narrow nose, then her cheeks, that were flushed to a shade of red similar to hers, and lastly but definitely not least, those beautiful lips that she was biting on nervously. They both subconsciously moved their faces closer, until their lips were just a hair's breadth away from the other's. It was like they didn't have any control over their bodies at that point in time.

"Asami swee-"

Korra and Asami both jumped at the voice, and scrambled to get off the couch.

"Oh dear are we interrupting?" Asked Senna cheekily and winked at Korra, while Tonraq tried his best to hold back his laughter.

"Interrupting? Interrupting what? No, no, not at all!" Asami let out a nervous chuckle that gave her away instantly.

"MOM, DAD NO! N-nothing happened!"

"Alright, alright, you mother was just teasing you. Follow me Asami, I'll take you to your room." Laughed Tonraq, before leading Asami to the guest room. Embarrassing their daughter was becoming a hobby.

The guest room was a simple one, with a bed and a wooden table and stool.

"I'm so sorry that it's so small-" Tonraq began.

"No! It's perfect." Asami interrupted.

"Well then, I'll leave you to rest for now. We'll call you when dinner is ready." Tonraq smiled, before leaving the room.

_Dinner? Woah, time sure does fly._ Asami made herself comfortable on the soft bed, fingers on her lips, and thought about what could've happened just now, filling her head with imaginary scenarios, and smiling at the thought of each one of them. _I am indeed falling for her._

* * *

><p>Hey you! First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading this, and especially those who left reviews! I can't even express how grateful I am! Anyway, I was thinking of having several endings to this, so let me know if you guys are down with that. As always, please do pardon me for certain grammatical errors here and there, and do leave a review! I absolutely love reading them, each and everyone of them! Since they help me to think of ways to progress the story in order to make it more enjoyable for you charming people. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed the story thus far! Until next time lovelies! Ciao~<p> 


	5. Nightmares

_Should I get her something to eat? I mean, she was sleeping and didn't join us for dinner. This doesn't count as an excuse to get closer to her, right? I'm just concerned for her well-being! But… what if she thinks that I'm some kind of pervert? I'm just trying to be a good host. That's it! I'm just being the good host that I am! _Korra raised an index finger and a bright amber flame erupted from it, effectively illuminating her surroundings despite its size. _The perks of being the avatar, _thought Korra with a smirk on her face.

With that, Korra's hour-long inner monologue came to an end and she trotted to the kitchen. She was just walking by Asami's room when she heard pained cries coming from within, making her stop and contemplate for a moment about whether or not checking it out would actually be a good idea. _Maybe she's… well… pleasuring herself? Going in now will probably make things even more awkward between us. _Korra blushed at the thought of that and decided that she wasn't going to disturb her. However, as the cries grew more intense, Korra's curiosity grew as well. _What if she really is in trouble?_ Korra decided to go against her better judgment and entered the room, and boy was she glad she did. Korra's arms dropped to her sides, extinguishing the flame, when she saw the beauty that lay before her. Her only source of light now was the dim moonlight that had somehow managed to enhance the ebony haired woman's beauty. It was times like these that made Korra glad that she was the avatar, or at the very least, a firebender. If she didn't have the ability to firebend and needed a lantern instead, she would've set the house ablaze right there and then. Korra's jaw dropped when she noticed Asami's cream thighs peeking from underneath an extremely flattering nightgown that flaunted her curves at the right places.

_NO! THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR LUST TO REAR ITS UGLY HEAD! _Korra was going to ignore the annoying voice in her head, and continue admiring Asami, but she saw her face contort with what seemed like fear, and it snapped her out of her daze instantly. _She's having a nightmare._ Korra rushed over to the love of her life and shook her by the shoulders, almost too vigorously in an attempt to wake her up.

"Asami? Hey, Asami please wake up." Korra's voice echoed through the room, and the desperation in it was undeniable.

Asami's eyes shot open and the first thing she saw was Korra's face that was just inches away from her own, eyes wide and the corners of her lips drooping slightly. Unfortunately for Asami, the relief that Korra's company provided wasn't enough to overcome the fear that came washing over her. She began to hyperventilate and tears began forming in her chartreuse eyes as she sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around Korra. She held onto her for dear life and buried her face in her neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Korra knew better than anyone else just how horrid nightmares could be, after her previous traumatizing episode with Zaheer. Korra pulled her close and waited patiently for the sobs to cease.

"Shh… It's just a dream. Everything's fine now. I'm here." Hushed Korra.

After a few minutes, the sobs stopped, and Asami stayed motionless, leaning on Korra, who was enjoying every second of the lack of space between them. Korra felt Asami's hot breath on her neck, which was wet with tears and this held the comforting reminder of her presence. That she was safe. Both of them just sat in silence, neither of them wanting to disrupt the perfect moment. Suddenly, Korra remembered why she left her room in the first place.

_She's probably starving._

"Hey Asami? I'll go get you something to eat alright? You need some food." Korra whispered, hating to be the one to break the silence after what seemed like forever. Korra tried to get up, but Asami clung onto her so tightly that she was essentially immobilized.

"H-hey Asa-"

"No." Came the reply, it was barely audible, but the simple reply was dripping with pure determination.

"I don't need food. I-I need you right now. So stay." Asami's husky voice filled the room and each word had a hint of desperation to it.

Asami tore away from Korra to look at her with pleading emerald eyes.

"Please."

"Your wish is my command." Smiled Korra sheepishly as she lay down beside Asami, who wrapped her arms around the avatar's waist, and rested her head on her chest, eliminating any space between them. _She's probably only acting like that because she's still shaken from the bad dream, but hey, I'm not going to complain about the affection. It feels just like old times. _Korra smiled contentedly and pulled the covers over them. Korra had planned to ask her about the nightmare, but this just wasn't the time. That can wait. She wasn't going to ruin this perfect moment. Korra felt Asami's breathing steady after a while and came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep.

"Night Asami." Korra planted a quick and gentle kiss on Asami's forehead, careful not to wake her up and drifted to sleep soon enough. What she didn't know was that Asami was wide-awake. If it weren't for the lack of light and low visibility, Korra would've noticed the red that was spreading on the other girl's face. _Goodnight to you too, Korra._

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope that y'all are enjoying the fic thus far! A huge THANK YOU to all of the readers out there and especially to those who left reviews, you, my friend are awesome! As usual, please do pardon me for grammatical errors here and there, and do leave a review telling me how you feel about how this is progressing (You guys will tell me if it sucks, right? :). I love hearing from you guys! This should be it for now. Until next time, young padawan! Ciao~


	6. Misunderstood

"I wonder how Asami's doing." The amber-eyed firebender said, innocently enough, however, as soon as the words came out of his mouth, they were met with the earth prince's disapproval.

"Asami, Asami, Asami. That's all you talk about these days! You know what you sound like? A horny parrot." Wu stormed out of the room, leaving Mako dumbfounded. _What the hell is wrong with that guy? He acts as though I'm one of his assets! _Mako contemplated briefly about whether he should go after the fuming prince, he was his bodyguard after all, but his stubborn nature didn't allow him to do so. _Why should I? I wasn't in the wrong. What a fantastic way to start the day. _Mako took out his anger by kicking an unsightly pile of dirty clothes that lay on the ground and folded his arms. He had thought of doing what he usually did when he was in a bad mood, which was to take a walk, but he looked outside the window and was met with nothing but white. _Oh, I forgot how this wasn't republic city,_ sighed the firebender. It was times like these that made him miss home more than ever. He missed the warmth of the sun, he missed chasing down criminals and solving crimes, he missed the greenery and buildings, he missed all the traits of an urbanized town. _Man, it'll be a grea-"_

"No! The storm has yet to come! Stop being so stubborn!" Cried an anxious Tenzin disapprovingly, disrupting Mako.

"It's just a stroll! Relax, I'll be back soon! It's not like as if something bad is going to happen, I'm a prince for spirits' sake!" Wu stated as a matter of factly.

"That made no sense whatsoever! Don't you dare step out of that door young man!" An enraged Tenzin pointed a finger at him intimidatingly, hoping that it will make Wu rethink his decision.

Being the intelligent young man he was, Mako knew exactly what was going on and sighed for the umpteenth time since he had reached the South Pole. _That idiot._

"Tenzin is right, it is dangerous. Don't be stupid. It is my job to keep you safe, don't get me into evitable trouble." Said Mako, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, but deep inside, he knew that he genuinely cared for the prince's well being.

"Job? Yeah, sorry that I'm just a job to you." Wu's pained words were the last things that escaped his quivering lips before he slammed the wooden door behind him.

Mako's frustration rose to an alarmingly high level and had to sit himself down to collect his thoughts before he lost the little bit of sanity he had left. He buried his face in his hands and immersed himself in the somewhat peaceful howl of the strong winds, a grim reminder of the impending storm. _That selfish, immature IDIOT. _Mako gritted his teeth and was tired of sitting around. It was his job to keep that moron safe after all. He got up and promptly donned his thick jacket to protect himself from the harsh wind that he will be oh so familiar with soon enough.

"I'll get him back." Mako's words were filled with determination and he received an approving nod from Tenzin. He pushed the door open and stepped into the white unknown.

"Kids." Tenzin mumbled under his breath.

"Breakfast is ready!" Katara announced, and Bolin came running out of one of the rooms. He sat down quickly and began to dig into the delicious food that laid out in front if him.

"I'm starving!" Bolin said, in between huge mouthfuls of food. "This is amazing!"

"It's nothing much. Please, eat more. You are still young and growing after all." Katara smiled, seemingly pleased about how much Bolin is enjoying himself.

"Where are the others? Where are your brother and Prince Wu?" Katara directed the question to the famished Bolin, who merely shrugged.

"Don't worry about them mom, they're… settling some issues between them." Answered Tenzin as he joined Katara and Bolin at the dining table.

"Wu! Where are you!" Shouted Mako, who felt his voice being drowned out by the wind's loudness. _He couldn't have gotten that far, right? _Worry began to take the place of his initial anger he had for the prince. _Where is he? What if he was hurt? _Mako continued his search for the prince, shouting his name every couple of seconds, but it was all in vain for he had never gotten a reply. The winds grew stronger by the second, and visibility was decreasing rapidly. Mako didn't realize how long he had been out until he saw the sun reaching for the horizon. The cold and hunger were getting to him, but he gritted his teeth and pressed on, he just had to find the prince. After all, it was his job.

Awkward. That was the best description for the day. Neither Korra nor Asami spoke about the intimate moment they shared the night before. Korra had tried asking Asami questions regarding her dream, but she avoided answering them and even Korra all together. This went on all day, making Korra question her actions. _Did I really ruin everything between us?_ She was confused and frustrated. _What the hell happened?_ Korra pondered for a while and figured that avoiding the issue wasn't going to fix anything. She was going to deal with the problem head on.

"We need to talk." She barged into the guest room, approaching a startled Asami.

"T-talk? About what?" There was a trace of annoyance in Asami's tone, as if Korra had interrupted something.

"The dream. About what happened." Replied Korra sternly.

"Leave me alone, and stop asking me questions!" Even Asami was shocked by how harsh her words sounded.

"Okay." Korra's expression darkened as she turned her back towards the engineer and headed for the door. That was it. Korra was human after all, her tolerance had a limit, and Asami had pushed her beyond that.

"No! That came out wrong. I'm so sorry." Asami reached out for Korra's wrist, hoping that she'll be forgiven for her brief outburst.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for not minding my own business. I'm sorry for caring too much, I'm sorry that you're unable to trust me, I'm sorry that I'm just a friend. Now let go of me!" Korra jerked her arm violently, releasing it from Asami's grasp and left the room. A few seconds later, Asami heard the heavy, wooden front door slam.

_But she is the only one I trust. _Little did Korra know, Asami didn't act the way she did because she didn't trust her. Asami was just frustrated with herself, with how she was unable to answer Korra's questions because she couldn't remember anything regarding her dream. She had spent the entire day trying to recall it, and didn't even realize that she was subconsciously distancing herself from tears ran down Asami's cheeks as she sought refuge in the deafening silence Korra left her in, hoping that she'll come back for her.

* * *

><p>SO MUCH ANGST. I'm sorry, I know how much some of you hate angst, but hey, life isn't a bed of roses! I'll be sure to make it up to you guys soon enough alright? I'm pretty sure that there are more than a few errors in this chapter, so please do pardon me for that! It'll make my day if you guys can leave me some reviews! As always, enjoy, and I hope that all of you are doing well! Until next time, ciao~<p> 


	7. Vacation

"We're going to have the best time ever!" Squealed Korra, as she threw her arms in the air like an excited child.

Asami just smiled. She loved this side of Korra. After all that had happened, losing her father, and almost losing her soulmate, this was a vacation she needed to keep her sanity in check. Korra stole a glance at Asami and felt contented to see that her girlfriend had regained her gorgeous smile. There was something so captivating about her smile. Asami was beautiful, that was for a fact, but when she smiles, she becomes so much more beautiful than she already was, if that was even possible.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Asked Asami self consciously, before reaching into her bag to grab a mirror.

Korra stopped her by gently taking her hand. Korra brought her lips close to Asami's ear and whispered, "Yeah, there's something on your face. Perfection."

Korra's cheesiness never fails to leave Asami's cheeks red as roses. Korra knew that and smirked before sneaking in a brief kiss on Asami's cheek.

"K-Korra!" Stuttered Asami, whose face only got redder after the surprise kiss from her girlfriend.

"One point for Korra!" Teased Korra as she did a little victory dance. A mischievous smile played on Asami's lips as she dived towards Korra, pinning the shorter girl down, onto the lush green grass. Korra recovered from her shock quickly and struggled to get Asami off, but to no avail, for the emerald-eyed girl was much stronger than she looked. Asami positioned herself such that her hips were directly above Korra's waist and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Make that zero points sweetheart."

"Get off me!" chuckled Korra, half-heartedly.

The truth was that she didn't want Asami off; instead, she wanted this moment to last forever. Asami smiled and pushed her soft lips upon Korra ones gently. Their lips moved in synchronized motions and their tongues battled for dominance. Asami pulled away, gasping for air as she rolled over to lie beside Korra. They looked up towards the cerulean sky that is devoid of any signs of bad weather.

"You're in a really good mood aren't you?" Asami turned her head to look at the beautiful tanned girl

"How can tell?" Korra turned towards her and her ocean blue eyes were met with vibrant green ones.

"The weather."

The edges of Asami's lifted just a little bit, but it was more than enough for Korra to notice.

"mmhm."

Korra couldn't believe this was actually happening. There they were, just the two of them, as promised. There she was, lying on the soft grass next to the girl who she had thought was totally out of her league. She heard birds chirping in the background and the calming sound of water flowing coming from the rivulet. She felt the warm sunrays and smelt the scent of fresh flowers that lingered in the air. It was indeed a feast for their senses. Everything was perfect. Asami's hand slowly crept towards Korra's and interwound her fingers with the azure-eyed girl ones and Korra instantly felt a warm blush rushing to her face, she would fight it, but why should she? The only person there was the person she felt most comfortable with.

Asami rolled over and propped herself up. She rested her chin on her knuckle and took some time to admire Korra's perfect features. The ebony haired girl often felt inferior, her girlfriend was the avatar and she was just so normal. She feared for the day that Korra would get tired of her and move on to someone else. Korra noticed how Asami's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, with a hint of pain apparent in those emerald orbs.

"Hey you. What are you thinking about?"

Korra's voice startled Asami and broke her train of thought.

"N-nothing."

Asami pulled her hand back and fiddled with them while her gaze diverted towards the ground as she adjusted her position to sitting cross-legged. Korra got pretty worried at this point in time and sat up as well.

"Don't 'nothing' me. What's wrong now?"

Korra sighed after sitting in silence for a couple of seconds. Patience was never one of her many assets. She brought her hand towards Asami's chin and gently tilted her head such that her ocean blue eyes met forest green ones.

"Now, my dear, what's wrong?"

Asami struggled to change the subject when a patch of wild violets caught her eyes.

"These flowers… they're beautiful aren't they?" It was their long awaited vacation and she was determined not to spoil everything.

"Yeah, they are, almost as beautiful as you."

Upon hearing those cheesy words, Asami began tearing up, her lips trembling slightly.

"Oh no, was it something I said?" Korra became increasingly flustered as she wrecked her brain to figure out what exactly was wrong.

"N-no. It's just that we are all flowers, but what am I, a dandelion compared to a rose like you?"

Korra managed to decipher the seemingly rhetorical question rather quickly and pulled Asami into a brief, but passionate kiss.

"I love dandelions, roses aren't any fun. You know, sometimes I think that your brilliant mind is more of a curse rather than a blessing. You think too much for your own good." Reassured Korra as she flashed her signature goofy grin.

She took Asami's hand and looked her in the eye.

"I love you, and I mean it."

Feeling reassured, Asami's lips stopped trembling and instead their corners lifted, forming a barely noticeable smile.

"Ah! It's so nice of you girls to visit! How about some tea and a nice game of Pai Sho?" Asked the gentle voice from behind.

The two girls turned around to see a cheerful Iroh holding a teapot in one hand and waving with the other while sporting a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Hello! It's been a while eh? Forgive me for taking so darn long, I've just finished my anatomy exam. Thank you so much for your patience and reviews! Reviews really do act as an effective driving force, so keep 'em coming! I'm sorry if this chapter makes no sense to you and seems like it's out of the blue, but trust me, it'll all fall right into place soon enough! As usual, please pardon me for any grammatical errors that I may have overlooked, and stay awesome, you beautiful creature. Until next time, ciao~<p> 


End file.
